Breezepelt's Return
Okay so I decided to make a short story-thing about Breezepelt and Nightcloud because Breezepelt is literally my favorite character in all of warriors. This is about a moon after the Last Hope, and if Breezepelt were to return, I would imagine it kinda like this. Actually I just had a dream...Anyway, hope you enjoy! ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Lionblaze (temporary deputy)-golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Warriors: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Birchfall-light brown tabby tom. Apprentice-Seedpaw. Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Berrynose-cream-colored tom Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom Foxleap-reddish tabby tom. Apprentice-Cherrypaw. Icecloud-white she-cat Toadstep-black-and-white tom. Apprentice-Lilypaw. Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat Briarlight-dark brown she-cat Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat. Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices: Cherrypaw-ginger she-cat. Lilypaw-dark tabby she-cat with white patches. Seedpaw-very pale ginger she-cat. Queens: Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Lionblaze's kit, Sunkit (bright ginger she-cat with gray ear-tips and tail-tip) Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Bramblestar's kits, Hawkkit (dark tabby tom with a white underbelly) and Duskkit (black she-kit with dark ginger underbelly and chest). Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Bumblestripe's kits, Stormkit (dark gray tom) Rockkit (pale gray tom) Stonekit (gray tabby tom) and Tigerkit (dark brown tabby she-kit) Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Foxleap's kit, Frostkit (dark brown tabby she-kit with a snow-white underbelly and chest) Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Toadstep's kits, Mosskit (dark tortoiseshell and white she-kit) and Darkkit (black she-kit with white paws, tail-tip, chest and underbelly). Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Elders: Graystripe-long furred gray tom. Dustpelt-dark tabby tom. Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Millie-striped gray she-cat with blue eyes. Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom Smokefoot-black tom Toadfoot-dark brown tom. Apprentice-Dewpaw. Applefur-mottled brown she-cat Crowfrost-black-and-white tom Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back Snowbird-pure white she-cat. Apprentice-Sparrowpaw. Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom Scorchfur-dark gray tom Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom. Apprentice-Mistpaw. Pinenose-black she-cat Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom Starlingwing-ginger tom Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur. Apprentices: Sparrowpaw-large brown tabby tom. Dewpaw-gray she-cat. Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat. Queens: Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet. Mother of Scorchfur's kits, Wolfkit (very dark gray, almost black, she-kit) and Shadekit (black she-kit) Dawnpelt-cream furred she-cat. Expecting Starlingwing's kits. Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother of Crowfrost's kits, Badgerkit (black tom with white paws and tail-tip) and Nightkit (black she-kit). Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye WindClan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Whitetail-small white she-cat Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Harespring-brown-and-white tom Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead Whiskernose-light brown tom. Boulderfur-large pale gray tom. Queens: Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Breezepelt's kits. Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat. Mother of Boulderfur's kits, Cloudkit (very pale gray tom) Stormkit (dark gray tom) and Rainkit (pale gray she-kit). Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat. Mother of Harespring's kits, Mudkit (dark brown-and-white she-kit) and Wrenkit (pale brown she-kit with white patches). Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom Tornear-tabby tom RiverClan Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat. Apprentice-Willowshine Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom Mallownose-light brown tabby tom Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat Grasspelt-light brown tom Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat. Mossyfoot-brown and white she-cat. Rushtail-light brown tabby tom. Apprentices: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Grasspelt's kits, Sandkit (dusty ginger tom) and Dustkit (brown tom). Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Mallownose's kits, Falconkit (dark brown tom) Branchkit (light brown tom with darker tabby stripes) and Leafkit (dark tortoiseshell and white she-kit). Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom Chapter 1: Breezepelt's POV I was so close to killing Lionblaze! Then Crowfeather had to come in and save him! I thought to myself. Nightcloud, my mother, was walking beside me. We had decided to run away from the clans, rogue. I don’t think WindClan would ever accept me back if they knew I fought on the Dark Forest’s side. “We should go hunting. I’m starving!” Nightcloud suggested. I sighed, then mewed, “Okay.” I followed her across the moorland. We had gone past WindClan territory into the moors beyond, I highly doubt they would even come looking for us. I stopped in my tracks as the scent of a hare drifted towards me. I scanned the fields-there! It was hidden in a clump of heather…''Heathertail…Come on Breezepelt, you left her. There’s no going back!'' I broke out into a sprint, and leaped high into the air. My claws pierced the hare’s shoulder, and we both went rolling into the grass. I managed to get a bite to it’s neck before it had a chance to squirm out of my paws. Then I began to think about Crowfeather, and my claws began to shred the hare. “StarClan gave you that food!” Nightcloud’s mew rang in my ear as she approached up the hill, “Treat it with respect. You eat it, not battle-train on it!” Pfft, StarClan! How strong are they? They had to use the help of all four clans just to beat the Dark Forest! How many recruits did we have? Not many compared to the clans! But I kept my mouth shut. Nightcloud was the only cat I respected, she was my mother afterall. I began to dig into the hare, spitting out the clumpy fur. I was thinking about Heathertail at the same time. She was expecting my kit just a little bit before the battle, yet she fought just as hard. I could only imagine the tiny little kit, he must be a newborn by now, and if I ever met him, I would train him like Tigerstar trained me. “Okay, I’m done,” I mewed, swallowing a mouth-full of hare. “Good. I’ve been waiting for you.” Nightcloud rose to her paws, “Where do we go now? We don’t have a camp.” “We don’t need a camp,” I retorted, “We just need shelter and a nest.” I could see a look of regret in Nightcloud’s green eyes, like she regretted ever coming with me away from the clans. “You lead, I’ll follow,” She mewed. I sped off down the hill, feeling the wind in my fur. At least that was something good about leaving, besides not being around the other fox-hearted cats. Pretty soon the grass got tall, and we plunged into it. It whipped me in the face, but I didn’t really care, I’d suffered worse. “Can you slow down?” Nightcloud called from somewhere behind me. Great Dark Forest! Can you ever run fast, Nightcloud? I skidded to a halt, and waited for the black she-cat to appear. She spat out a piece of long grass, “Thank you for so kindly kicking dirt and grass in my face.” “Your welcome!” I mewed sarcastically, then continued on. The sun was beginning to set soon, but that was okay, I was used to darkness. I don’t know about Nightcloud… “Look!” I yowled. There was a pile of rocks that surrounded an opening in the ground. A tiny stream trickled through, and lots of brambles and bushes were clumped together throughout the opening. “We could stay there!” Nightcloud mewed happily, she walked over to the edge. I followed, and leaped down, my claws gripping the rocky wall as I slid down. It would be a perfect place to sleep at. I padded around, and a small tunnel opening lay in the back wall. Cautiously, I poked my head in it to see if it went any farther. “We could put our nests in there, so we’re not in open sight.” I suggested. The tunnel didn’t run far at all, and opened up a bit at the end. “Good idea. I’ll start collecting leaves and moss,” Nightcloud mewed, beginning to search the bushes. I lay down, head on my paws, and watched the sun set into the night. I sighed, thinking of Heathertail and my kit. I don’t think I could ever return to WindClan, not even for them. Heathertail probably wouldn’t want me back, anyway. “Almost done?” I asked a few minutes later. “Just about,” Nightcloud answered with a wad of dry moss in her mouth. “Let me take that,” I mewed, padding over. Nightcloud dropped the moss on the ground and I picked it back up, heading over to the tunnel. I set it on the dirt ground and began to shift it to make my nest. I waited for Nightcloud, impatiently. I held back a yawn as I saw my mother begin to pad into the tunnel. She dropped her pile of leaves and moss on the ground, and then lay down. Within heartbeats I could hear her peaceful breathing. I tried to keep myself awake, but ended up falling asleep into darkness. Chapter 2 Dawn light filtered into the tunnel. I blinked my eyes open and stretched. I looked over to Nightcloud’s nest. Not there. Where is she? I thought worriedly, hoping she didn’t leave. I padded out into the morning, yawning. I spotted her licking her paws in a patch of sunshine. "Good morning!" Nightcloud called, apparently hearing my pawsteps. "Morning," I yawned, "Have you eaten?" "Not yet. I've been waiting to go hunting with you," Nightcloud mewed. "Okay. Well, come on then." I led the way out from the cave, padding up the steep slope. The wind blew wildly today, and I had to duck my head down just to be able to squint my eyes open. "I don't think any prey will be up today," Nightcloud mewed, ears flat against her head. "It's worth looking. That or go hungry for today." I sped down the ridge with my jaws open, hoping that the scent of prey would drift to me. "Oh hey look!" I saw Nightcloud take off towards the side of the ridge. Guessing she must've spotted something, I continued on my own hunt. Eventually, the brush became to thick for me to hunt in, and I had to retrace my steps, empty-pawed. Once I had retreated into the moor, I followed Nightcloud's trail. She had some luck, so why can't I? The wind buffeted my fur, and with it, the scent of a mouse flowed. I scanned the scene around me, and spotted a small field mouse hidden under a heather bush. I broke into a sprint, leaping as soon as I was close enough. The mouse squeaked as it saw my shadow, and I pounced on it, my teeth embedded in it's neck. I walked away with it hanging limp in my jaws. I should've become a rogue long ago...You get to eat your own prey...Do what you want... "Breezepelt!" Nightcloud's yowl interrupted my thoughts. "Where're you at?" I called back, tasting the air for her scent. "Just follow my voice!" Nightcloud answered. I glanced at the ground, and saw barely-visible paw-prints in the dirt that was beneath the flowing grass. I placed my paws in them, and continued to follow. Soon enough, I found Nightcloud. "What's so important?" I asked, dropping my mouse. "Look!" Nightcloud stepped forward a bit, placing her tail in front of me when I matched her length. "Whoa..." I breathed. The ground fell far below us, and a vast forest spread out beneath. A large Twolegplace was visible far in the distance. "How steep is this thing?" I asked, mostly to myself. I peered over the edge, a rock crumbling beneath my paws and tumbling down. The cliff was too steep to even attempt to go down, oh well. "That's a great view. We should come back sometime. We have to get back to the cave, or else it'll be night by the time we get there," Nightcloud mewed. I snatched up my mouse and followed my mother as she turned and began to speed up the slope. Running up the ridge, wasn't as easy as going down, and my muscles burned by the time we reached flat-ground. I swerved my ears when I heard a strange noise. Then the ground began to send off vibrations. "Dogs!" I yowled. Chapter 3 I dropped my mouse as my jaws opened to signal the warning. Just after I said that, two large brown-and-black dogs came into view. "Run!" Nightcloud yowled. My neck fur bristled as one of the dog's came closer. "Warriors don't run!" I growled. "Breezepelt, are you crazy? Come on!" Nightcloud hissed at me, frantic to get a move on. Reluctantly, I dashed after her, knowing it was a really stupid idea to take on two large dogs on your own. It was like suicide. Though my claws itched to rake them over the dog's ear, I continued. Their snaps and growls rang behind me. "Lead them away from the tunnel!" I ordered, panting. My claws tore up the grass as they pounded into the ground, panicking. "Sharp turn!" I suggested. I practically almost fell myself as I took the sharpest turn-or should I say turn around?- ever. Yelps echoed through the moor as the dog's collapsed on top of each other. "Good idea!" Nightcloud praised as we continued on in the direction of our tunnel. "You know, I could've shredded those beasts," My mew had a rough edge to it. "I know you could. But you would probably be in StarClan now if you did." Nightcloud slowed down. StarClan? There's no way I would ever go to StarClan! I'm a Dark Forest warrior, nothing more! Of course, I couldn't let Nightcloud know that, I could only go along with her belief that I'm on StarClan's side. "At least we escaped them," I grunted. Only then did I realize I lost my prey during the chase. Nightcloud still had her rabbit. My black fur was ruffled, and my tail sting slightly. I turned, seeing that a bead of blood trickled off of it. The dog must've gotten a slight hold on it, maybe a thorn. ---- Exhaustion dragged me down by the time we reached the cave. My tail-tip was trailing in the dirt. "Here, let's eat." Nightcloud dropped her rabbit in between us. "No, you caught it. You eat it," I mewed. "You lost yours. And I'm your mother, you do as I say," Nightcloud argued. "Fine," I growled. I was kind of glad she argued back, because my stomach was snarling at me like no other. I bit off more than I could chew, almost, and swallowed it whole. I was surprised I didn't choke. Then I took it more slowly, leaving some for Nightcloud. I licked the remains off my whiskers, then padded off into the dark tunnel. I closed my heavy, amber eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep. ---- "Breezepelt!" A familiar voice called. "Darkstripe?" I searched the dark forest for the sleek, gray tabby tom. "Where were you when the Dark Forest lost?" Darkstripe snarled, seeing me appearing from behind a large tree. "What are you talking about? I was there the whole time! I fought Ivypool, Crowfeather-" "Crowfeather?" Darkstripe snorted, "He could've killed you! We're gathering forces again. You need to return to WindClan if you truly belong to the Dark Forest." Return to WindClan? Darkstripe's crazy! But I'm loyal to the Dark Forest...I guess I'll go... "Can you give me two days?" "Two days at the most," Darkstripe growled, "For now, I want you and Antpelt to train." I began to pad off, searching for the former WindClan warrior. "Wait-" I stopped, "You don't believe me, do you?" "Believe you?" Darkstripe looked at me in confusion. "Believe that I'm a true Dark Forest warrior!" I snapped, I was losing my patience with Darkstripe. "Oh I believe you," Darkstripe sneered, "I just don't think you're strong enough." "Strong enough?" I hissed. "Yeah, want to fight me?" Darkstripe challenged. I leaped towards the ThunderClan cat, claws unsheathed. I rolled him to the ground, clawing at paw-fulls of fur. Then a sharp blow landed on my shoulder, and I was pinned to the ground. Darkstripe's claws were near my throat. Wanting to live, I used my hind-paws to shove him off me. I sank my teeth into his neck and shook violently. "Not bad," Darkstripe praised, raising to his paws. He shook out his pelt, drops of blood scattered in the air. "Now go find Antpelt." I trotted off into the dark, foggy forest. I could hear multiple fighting cats, but it definitely wasn't as much as what it used to be. I eventually spotted the brown tom standing by the shore of the murky lake. "Antpelt," I approached the brown warrior. "Breezepelt? Been a while, up for training?" Antpelt asked, ears perking. "Darkstripe said to. I don't have long, though. I don't think dawn is that far off," I mewed. "Alright, better than nothing. Come on." Antpelt led me over to a small clearing surrounded by fog. Antpelt took me off guard, and already had me pinned to the ground in the blink of an eye. I raked at his stomach in an attempt to get back to my paws. He sank his claws deeper into my chest, and the sting became even worse. I rolled to the side, my paws wound around his to keep him from moving. Antpelt fell to the ground with a thud. I hissed, my amber eyes bright with the thrill of the fight. I lashed out with my claws, barely piercing Antpelt's ear as the dead tom rushed at me. I side-stepped and my whiskers twitched as Antpelt crashed into a bush. "Nice match," Antpelt panted. "You too. I gotta go, it's almost dawn." I shut my eyes once I was out of the clearing and in silence. I awakened back in the tunnel, drops of blood in my nest. Chapter 4 I heard something drop behind me. I turned my head, and saw the rest of the tunnel behind me crumbling. "Nightcloud!" I hissed, pushing the black she-cat. "What?" Nightcloud grumbled. "The tunnel is crumbling! Wake up!" I growled. "The tunnel?" Nightcloud was on her paws in an instant, and the dirt overhead was beginning to fall. "Go!" I nudged her forward, and followed as she darted out. I could feel dirt falling on my paws as I continued on. Open land was just ahead, and we burst out into the cave. What made matters worse, was it was storming, bad. Rain soaked into my pelt, and thunder clapped loudly. "We have to go back to WindClan," I mewed, breathing heavy. "Go back? Fine with me, but why do you want to go back? I thought the whole po-" "Because!" I interrupted her. "Just because," I added more calmly. "Well okay. It's Heathertail, isn't it?" Nightcloud asked. "Well...Some of it," I mewed. I climbed up the slope and into the wet moorland. There was no point in waiting two days anymore, if my tunnel was destroyed. I slinked close to the ground, water soaking my fur. The rain echoed in my ears, drumming the ground as it fell. I had enjoyed my time out of the clans, and I was going back only because it was for the Dark Forest. Mud stuck to my pads, and each time I lifted a paw, mud had to come up with it. "This rain is killing me!" Nightcloud growled from behind, "We should've stayed in the cave. Just because the tunnel was ruined doesn't mean the cave was." "Whatever," I snorted, "We have to get back to WindClan." Nightcloud followed silently the whole way back. We approached the WindClan border pretty soon, though the scent was pretty much washed away. "We're close, keep going," I mewed, trying to get Nightcloud running faster. The familiar territory warmed me, though it wasn't the cats in WindClan I wanted to see. Within minutes, the gorse that surrounded camp was visible. I broke into a sprint, eager to see Heathertail, and maybe even Boulderfur. I scanned the empty, rainy moorland, trying to see if a patrol was nearby. No. I could hear Nightcloud's heavy breathing behind me, as if we had been running for too long. I skidded to a halt as the camp entrance was near. I walked through, swallowing the regret of my decision to come back. "Breezepelt?" A bunch of heads looked towards me as Leaftail called out my name. "Nightcloud?" Crowfeather's confused voice sounded as his mate appeared behind me. I saw Whitetail poke her head into the nursery, hopefully getting Heathertail. "Why did you come back?" Crowfeather asked, bounding over to meet us. He almost ignored me, except for a nod of greeting. I left Nightcloud with Crowfeather while I padded into the center of camp. "You came back," Onestar's familiar voice came from the Tallrock. "I did," I mewed, obviously. "Why?" "Because I felt like it." There was an edge of a growl to my mew, as I was impatient. "Good, at least I have two warriors back. Heathertail was in distress after you left, and Boulderfur was constantly on the lookout for his former mentor. Welcome back." Onestar retreated back to his den. That's it? You're not suspicious about me or anything? But it was obvious why cats weren't making a big fuss about my return, I wasn't very popular, as I always had a sharp-tongue with anyone who got on my nerves. "Breezepelt! Come here," Whitetail's friendly mew rang across the camp from the nursery. Weaselfur dipped his head to me in greeting as I passed the ginger tom, and Emberfoot flicked his ear. "What is it?" I asked, though I already knew why she wanted me. "Heathertail had your kits! Don't you want to meet them?" Whitetail mewed happily. I nodded, and squeezed myself into the gorse bush. Three queens were in there, Swallowtail and Furzepelt, then Heathertail. I was careful not to step on Furzepelt's two kits as I went over to Heathertail. "You came back?" She looked at me with her blue eyes. "Yeah," I mewed. "Look." Heathertail scooted over a bit, and revealed two tiny kits beside her belly. Disappointment flashed across my eyes as I saw they weren't toms, but was quickly replaced by a softness that had never been expressed on my face. The Dark Forest! Is that why they wanted me to come back? To train my kits? I thought that maybe that was the whole reason. As the Dark Forest really had no way of reaching a cat that knew nothing of them. If that's the reason, I'm in! Nothing will get in the way of my kits becoming Dark Forest warriors, they won't be weak. And now that I'm back, it's my time to get revenge on Crowfeather for what he's done! Chapter 5 Coming Soon!